


A Ray of Sunshine

by PigeonDreams



Series: Yellow Roses, Purple Violets [6]
Category: Natepat-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Matt thinks it's cute, Nate is embarassed, Songwriting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: Matt finds Nate's songwriting book.





	A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!!
> 
> It's occurred to me I've never published gay fanfic in June, even though I should have.
> 
> hkldfshjsklf;l It's almost 3 am, I chugged a yerba mate five hours ago, I think five, and it's starting to wear off. My think stuffs are shutting down but I'm pretty awake I can't type
> 
> I'm finally uploading some of Nate's streams up onto youtube unlisted of course

“Hey, Matt, could you get my phone? It’s on my nightstand.” Nate nudged Matt’s thigh with his foot from across the couch.

“Can’t you get it yourself?” Matt asked. He was sitting straight up, typing on his laptop.

“No, I’m too comfortable,” Nate whined. “Please?” He pleaded, giving Matt puppy-dog eyes.

After glowering at his boyfriend for a minute, Matt surrendered. “Alright,  _ fine _ .” He got up and went to the bedroom. “God forbid the prince has to stand up and use his feet for once.”

“Thank you!” Nate called after him.

Matt walked to Nate’s side of the bed and scanned the table, looking for the phone. 

“It’s not here, Nate!”

“Yes it is! Keep looking!”

“There’s nothing here, except for…”  _ A notebook with a large lump inside.  _ “Never mind!”

Matt picked up the book. The phone was inside, being used as a bookmark.

Curious, he read the writing:

 

_ When you touch me you turn pink _

_ You’re sugar sweet and taste like candy _

 

_ Your eyes are more intoxicating than Tennessee _

_ Your smile shines brighter than Vancouver streetlights _

_ And your body is warmer than the Malibu Beach _

 

Matt turned the page. This one had chord progressions at the top, half of which were scribbled out:

 

_ Your hands on my waist _

_ Pulling me closer for another dance _

_ Spin me around  _ _ this place _ _ again _

_ Tell me I’m more than just a second chance _

 

_ You’re a ray of sunshine _

_ I’m hoping you’re the one this time _

_ A falling shooting star landed right into arms _

_ I don’t want the light to go out _

 

Matt flushed.  _ Oh, yeah, Nate’s a songwriter. Who will probably write songs about his romantic life, his romantic life involving... me. _

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to pass out or jump in excitement. So instead, he just flopped onto the awaiting bed.

“Matty? What’s taking so long?” Nate entered the room, eyes widening when he saw what was in Matt’s hand.

Matt sat up. “I found your—”

Nate snatched it away. “Don’t read that! It’s private!”

“Too late. I already saw it.” Matt smirked, grabbing onto Nate’s waist. “I hear I’m  _ a little ray of sunshine _ .”

Nate turned bright red. “Shut up, okay? Those are first drafts, they’re not very good yet.” He shoved the book, along with his phone, into his back pocket.

Matt giggled. “Y’know, you’re cute when you blush.”

This only made Nate blush harder.

“Y’know, I liked your songs. They’re cute.”

“Cute? I’m not—it’s not supposed—Wait no, you’re the cute one—I just, I—” Nate stuttered like a gay disaster.

Matt nuzzled into Nate’s neck. “I love you.”

The hug wasn’t returned. “Is something wrong?”

Nate wouldn’t look him in the eye. “How much did you see?”

“Only a little bit. The sunshine one, and the candy one.” Matt made grabby hands at Nate’s back pocket. Nate relaxed, but blocked Matt’s access, distracting the theorist with a kiss on the lips.

Despite Matt’s best pouty face, Nate didn’t budge. “Nope. I’m not ready for you to see it yet. How about pizza for dinner?” And just like that, the conversation was over.

Matt accepted pizza, even letting them eat outside of the house for once after months of Nate’s begging. And for once, Matt didn’t worry about getting caught, but rather, the little black book and its love songs…

Maybe they could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if bad my brain functions don't do the work right now
> 
> Tumblr's @ceriseskies/@natepat discord's The Cerise Sabotage#5494, join our Natepat server (https://discord.gg/zYS3Aph), please, it would make me happy fsljkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkdkdfslja;lll;


End file.
